


the manager's manual for patient care 101

by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Dynamics, Gen, Ryo is zool's manager, Sickfic, set after Part 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml
Summary: Haruka's love for water parks came to bite him in the ass.[Set in "How to train your manager" verse by BFCentral. Manager!Ryo AU]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	the manager's manual for patient care 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BFCentral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFCentral/gifts).



> This fic is set in the same universe as BFCentral's How to Train Your Manager, which you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268308/chapters/53175829). 
> 
> It contains spoilers for the fic, so I'll advise you to finish that fic first before reading this. But if you don't care for spoilers, go ahead ^^ Though again, it would be better if you read the fic first! (it's fantastic).

Haruka knew spending an hour too long at that water park was a mistake.

“I don’t want any more meds,” Haruka complained when Ryo - now his _dad_ ; a fact that Haruka still felt giddy every time he wrapped his head around it - held a spoon of cough syrup to his face, The sight of the dark purple liquid pooling in the metal spoon was enough to make Haruka almost gag. “They taste disgusting.”

“Well, you can barely swallow pills so this is the only option you have,” Ryo pointed out, “Unless you want more shots?” He said this with a raise of his eyebrows. 

“Please _don’t_.”

“Heh,” Ryo smirked, “Alright, you big baby. At least drink more water. Your fever hasn’t broken yet. Come on.” Ryo tried to coax Haruka into a sitting position. “You need to hydrate, Haruka.”

“I want to sleep,” Haruka grumbled, “Whose bright idea was it anyway to spend hours in the whirlpool yester - _ah choo!_ ” Haruka sneezed into the tissue in his hand, before chucking it into the tiny bin beside his bed. His expression was a mask of absolute misery. . 

“It was yours,” Ryo said mildly, raising an eyebrow again. “Well, it was Torao’s, but I specifically remembered you agreeing to it. Quite enthusiastically, I might add.”

“Shut up.”

“Aw, my bear is grumpy today because he’s sick. I’ll let you sleep after you finish the glass of water.”

Haruka sighed heavily, knowing Ryo would not relent. “Fine.”

Haruka pushed himself into a sitting position on the bed and accepted the glass of water from his adoptive dad before downing it down. He tried hard not to make a face - being sick meant that even water tastes weird, and eating food became a battle because not only Haruka can’t taste them, his stomach can barely keep them down. 

Haruka rarely gets sick, but once he does, his body makes sure he’ll remember it.

“Good boy,” Ryo praised, taking the empty glass from Haruka, “You can go to sleep now. I’ll wake you up for your lunch.”

Haruka hummed noncommittally in reply, his eyes already sliding shut the moment his head hit the pillows again. He could hear the light switch being flicked off and the sound of footsteps shuffling against the carpet. 

Something pressed against his temple.

“Sweet dreams, Haruka,” Haruka could hear Ryo murmur to him, before his consciousness faded entirely.

He woke up to someone placing a cool hand against his forehead. He blearily opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Ryo’s face.

“Hey,” Ryo said softly, “Sorry to wake you up, but you need to eat now. You can’t have your medicine on an empty stomach.” 

“Mm...what time is it…?” Haruka asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes. He let Ryo help him up before propping himself against the headboard. His room was lit well despite the lights switched off, thanks to the sunlight filtering through the curtains. 

“A little past noon. It’s been a few hours. Ah, also…” Ryo sighed. “You have visitors.”

Haruka looked at him in confusion, a little more awake now. “Visitors?”

“I tried to stop them from coming in but they forced their way in like savages.” Ryo gave a theatrical sigh just as the door was pushed open. 

“Ryo-san, stop telling your kid weird things,” a familiar voice drifted into the room, “You’re the one who invited us!”

“Touma?” Haruka noted in surprise.

“We’re here too,” Torao’s disembodied voice said before the three members of ZOOL walked into the room. Touma came in first, carrying what looked like a fruit basket. Torao and Minami followed suit, each carrying a gift bag in their hand. Torao gave Haruka a little wave. “Wow, Haru. You look like crap.”

“Gee. Thanks for the reminder, shithead,” Haruka said dryly before coughing.

“Now, now. No bad language in this house,” Ryo chastised. He turned towards ZOOL and his gaze zeroed onto the things in their hands. “Oh, you’ve brought gifts too!”

“None for you, Ryo-san,” Minami reminded, earning a little pout from their manager. He smiled at Haruka. “We bought some snacks for you, Haruka-kun. We figured you might need something sweet, after all the medicine Ryo-san is force feeding you.

“Hey -!”

Haruka’s face brightened at the mention of snacks. “What is it?”

“Ice-cream. Chocolates. I think Mina bought cake too,” Torao said.

“All of which you won’t eat until your fever breaks,” Ryo intercepted before Haruka could reach for the bags, “I brought you lunch. The three of you might as well have some too.”

“Like father like son,” Touma muttered, shaking his head at Ryo’s words. He was the one who invited them here in the first place. Now he’s acting like this - probably to seem cool and nonchalant in front of his son.

The three helped Ryo lay out the food he prepared on the tray placed in front of Haruka. ZOOL couldn’t help but to notice that the choice of food Ryo cooked clearly implied that Ryo took Haruka’s generally poor appetite into account. A bowl of oatmeal sat on the tray, decorated with slices of bananas and drizzled with a little bit of honey for more sweetness. It was paired with a glass of coconut water. Before all that, Haruka was given a small bowl of chicken broth.

“Helps your stomach to get used to some substance,” Ryo explained.

Haruka looked at the bowl of chicken broth before his eyes slid to the gift bags by the wall, containing the snacks his members brought him. 

“You can have those later,” Ryo said with a knowing smile, “Once you feel better. I put honey, see! It’s not bland.”

“It’s breakfast food,” Haruka said mournfully. Despite his words, he obediently sipped the chicken broth before placing the bowl on the tray. His hand reached for the spoon, already preparing to eat the oatmeal.

“It’s _homemade_ breakfast food,” Ryo corrected.

“It’s actually pretty good,” Touma said with some surprise, eating his own share. He found it a little weird to be served oatmeal out of all things when Ryo invited them over for lunch, but the moment the food touched his tongue, that thought flew out of the window. Judging from Torao’s and Minami’s expression, he could tell that they’re probably thinking the same thing.

Ryo huffed, crossing his arms. “I may not be a professional chef, but I know how to make a mean oatmeal.”

“Oh dear. Can you make a nice oatmeal too?” Minami asked playfully.

“Only if you pay me!”

“It’s good,” Haruka mumbled around his spoon.

Ryo preened. “See? Ah, but don’t eat too fast, Haru. Let it settle down in your stomach well.”

“I know, I know, geez.”

Torao watched the scene unfolding in front of him in amusement. “Ryo-san, you’ve really grown into this role, haven’t you?” he smirked, “It’s like you’re meant to be a dad.”

Ryo and Haruka looked at each other.

“Well, you’re half-correct,” Ryo finally said.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Fufu. I think I know,” Minami replied, looking at Ryo.

“As expected of Minami!”

“Mina, what is he talking about?” Torao asked.

“It’s not that Ryo-san is made to be a father. Though, personally, I do think he’s really becoming better in that role, isn’t he?” Minami smiled. “It’s more about...well, Ryo-san and Haruka-kun are just made for each other. They complement each other well.”

“Ding ding!” Ryo clapped his hands, pleased, “As expected of Minami. If it were in any circumstances, I don’t think I can imagine myself with a kid. Much less a baby,” he added with a shudder. “But Haru...Haru’s a different story.” He beamed at Haruka. “I’m proud to have him as my son.”

There was a pause.

“Oh my,” Minami said, “I think Haruka-kun’s fever is getting worse. His face is really red.”

“H-Haru?!” Touma said in a panicked voice, “Oi, are you okay?”

“Haruka, do you need more medicine?” Ryo asked urgently.

“S-shut up!” Haruka sputtered, clearly embarassed, “Stupid old man!”

“Haruka!” Ryo whined.

Torao sighed.

“Like father like son.”

Haruka wasn’t aware he had drifted off until he found himself opening his eyes at the sound of a chair being moved.

“Sorry. Did I wake you?”

“...Tenn…?”

Tenn smiled softly at him. “The one and only. Your father let me in.” He pressed a hand on Haruka’s chest to stop him from moving. “You don’t need to get up.” He frowned. “Your fever’s still pretty high. Have you had your medicine yet?”

Haruka nodded sleepily. “Right after lunch. How did you know I’m sick?”

“One of your members told me.”

“Don’t you have a schedule today?”

“I finished early. Don’t worry about it.” Tenn stroked Haruka’s cheek, smiling a little when the boy leaned into his touch. “I shouldn’t be disturbing your rest if I had known you were sleeping. I can leave if you want.”

“Idiot,” Haruka murmured without any bite to his words, “You’re here, so you...might as well stay,” he said with a yawn.

“Aren’t you a clingy one?”

“Shut up.” Haruka let out a soft breath. “Sorry...I want you to stay but...I don’t think I can...stay awake.”

“It’s alright,” Tenn soothed, “Just go to sleep, Haruka. I’ll stay for a while.”

“Mm…” Haruka leaned further into his touch, his hands reaching to cover Tenn’s hand. His eyes closed, his lashes brushing against his cheeks. “See you...when I’m a little...better…”

Tenn chuckled. “I look forward to it.”

Haruka could feel his consciousness fading again, and just before he fell asleep, he heard the soft sound of humming, as well as the sensation of fingers combing through his hair, coaxing him to slip into sleep’s gentle embrace.

“Is he asleep?”

“Mm. I’m sorry for disturbing his rest.”

“I know you’re worried. Do you want to stay awhile? ZOOL gave us some snacks and I’m sure there’s some you might like.”

“Thank you for the offer, Tsukumo-san, but I’ll have to pass. I’ll come again tomorrow to see him, if that’s alright, though?”

“TRIGGER’s having a short break this week, right? I don’t mind. I’m sure Haru will be happy to see you.”

“Thank you, Tsukumo-san. Then, I’ll take my leave.”

A pause.

“Tsukumo-san.”

“Hm?”

“...Haruka talks about you a lot.”

“Oh?”

“Mm. From his words, I could tell that he really likes having you as his dad. I’m...happy that he’s happy. So, I’d like to thank you, Tsukumo-san, for looking after him.”

“...I love him with all my heart, Kujou Tenn-kun. You don’t need to thank me for that.”

“Still. Thank you.”

Haruka wasn’t sure the words he heard were products of a dream. He hoped they’re not.

He would have wanted to say those words back to his dad.

The next time Haruka woke up, it was already morning and he felt much better. He could still feel his fever, but it had dropped quite significantly that his body didn’t feel as sore anymore. He sat up slowly, stretching his limbs to chase the sleep away.

He saw something purple on his blanket.

Purple hair. A head full of purple hair nestled between a pair of arms, belonging to a person who was currently sleeping soundly beside Haruka at the edge of his bed.

Ryo didn’t seem to be aware that Haruka was awake, continuing to sleep, his torso bent towards the mattress while he sat on the chair. Haruka didn’t think the position seemed comfortable, but Ryo’s blissful expression seemed to suggest otherwise.

Still.

Did this man sleep here all night?

He spied a bowl of water on his bedside with a cloth hanging on its edge, similar to the one that dropped to his lap when he sat up. It served as a clue that Ryo did, in fact, stay beside him throughout the night before finally falling asleep.

“Stupid old man,” Haruka mumbled.

Despite his words, he felt...happy.

He leaned forward, hesitating a little before pressing a kiss on Ryo’s cheek.

“Thank you...and I love you too, Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE ORIGINAL FIC IF YOU HAVEN'T. IT'S FANTASTIC.
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


End file.
